


Letters From Juliette

by sxrensxng



Series: The House of The Iris Serpents [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Iris Serpents, Juliette Is An OC, Language of Flowers, Letters, Love Letters, The Iris Serpent House, These are just for fun and will most likely not have an influence over the Iris Serpent story, This Will Not Make Any Sense Unless You're In The Iris Serpent OC Group but WHATEVER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: A collection of letters from Juliette von Augustine to those that she holds dear.(Letters from an OC to various Fire Emblem: Three Houses characters and OCs)
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The House of The Iris Serpents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114700
Kudos: 3
Collections: The House of The Iris Serpents





	1. Foreword

The following fic is a collection of letters from an OC of mine named Juliette von Augustine. She is a part of a larger scale OC project that I am working on with several of my friends called The Iris Serpents. There isn't any canon story out for them yet, but I wanted to share some of Juliette's letters with everyone as well as make it easier for my friends to read and comment.

Juliette's main pastime is writing letters to those she cares about, so I have compiled a collection of the letters that she sends for you all to get to know her better. Some things to know about Juliette before we begin: Juliette is from an archipelago nation called The Republic of Septen and she is the daughter of Marquess Augustine. She had an elder brother named Alair.

The letters are not posted in any specific chronological order, but just as I write them. I hope you enjoy them even if you're not a member of the Iris Serpents. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask!


	2. "My Dearest Sylvain" - Blue Sea Moon Year 1184

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette and Sylvain have been writing letters back and forth since their days back at the academy. After the war begins, Sylvain is one of the very few Fodlan friends that remain in correspondence with Juliette. The two are merely friends, but Juliette has harbored a crush on Sylvain since the White Heron Cup back at the academy. After Sylvain does not answer several letters, Juliette sends another, hoping for an answer. However, it is one that will never reach him, as it and several others have been intercepted.

**_“My Dearest Sylvain” - Blue Sea Moon Year 1184_ **

_ [The letter lies in a desk drawer of an Empire Official. The stationary is white in color and its border is decorated with small flowers. The envelope is tan and sealed with an olive green wax seal. Next to the letter is a pressed flower, a daffodil that is accompanied by a small heather flower.] _

My Dearest Sylvain,

I hate to write to you so soon after my last letter, but I find myself worrying over you. You have yet responded to my previous two letters and that has deeply troubled me. I’m only concerned because it’s out of character for someone such as yourself, especially since we’ve been writing letters for years now. Although, I do suppose that you could merely not have the time to respond to my letters as you once did. Fódlan’s darkest hour cannot be easy for you, I’m sure.

You mentioned something about becoming Margrave soon. I could say I’m in a similar situation. In the aftermath of my father’s passing my mother has taken up the mantle of Marchioness. Although, it’s clear that she does not intend to stay as such for long. She has mentioned it many times to me, but I cannot say that it’s something I desire with my full heart. I try my best to appease her and do what I can for the people of our territory and for Lina, but I can’t help but feel anxious. It’s times like this that I wish Alair stayed behind. I know I could never ask that of him, especially when it bears a different kind of burden for him. I am glad that he has found his calling after all these years, and I am glad that he is happy. And if staying here and becoming Marchioness is what will secure that happiness for him, then it is what I will do. How are you yourself? I say that assuming this letter will reach you in the first place. 

As always, I hope you are well and not drowning yourself in your work. It would be a shame if my main correspondent was too ill to take care of himself. I urge you to eat well and rest, even if it feels like the world needs you awake and starving. A good friend of mine once said: “A good leader cannot lead their people if they can barely keep their eyes open.”

If this letter cannot reach you then I at least wish to see you in person again. It has been too long since I’ve seen your face, and I’m afraid that one day I’ll forget it. I say that, but it is improbable that I would forget a face as memorable and as dear to me as yours. I miss our afternoon games of chess in the courtyards and I long for that simplicity again. Until a place and a time for such niceties appears again, I ask that you keep yourself safe. Even if it is so I may see you again.

Every letter I write to you, I feel as if there a million things I cannot say to you, but need to. Every morning before the sun rises I ask the Goddess for your safety and well-being. Not just that you survive, but that you prosper. Because I do not think I could live in a world in which you aren’t whole. Sylvain, you will mean more to me than you will ever know. Your heart and drive and compassion are all I admire to be. And if I can be half the person you are, then that will be enough for me. 

Yours devotedly and lovingly, 

Juliette von Augustine


	3. "To My Elder Brother" - Verdant Rain Moon 1176

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette's brother has fled after a great disagreement with their parents. Alair was once supposed to be the heir to the Augustine house but has seemingly rebuked his nobility. The nobility proclaims him dead, but Juliette does not believe it. She writes him a letter and leaves it in his empty room, hoping that one day he might read it.

**_“To My Elder Brother” - Verdant Rain Moon Year 1176_ **

_ [The letter has been thrown onto the middle of a wooden desk. The desk itself has been haphazardly cleared off. The letter is plain, written on brown parchment, and folded in thirds. It lacks an envelope or a wax seal.] _

To My Elder Brother,

It is with great sorrow that I write this letter. You left yesterday morning and I’m not quite sure what to say. Although it has not even been a week, I can feel a drastic difference in the house now that you’re gone. And it is not pleasant. Mother is grieving and for the first time in the last few years, Father is angry. Mother tells me that he is only distraught in his own way, but I would hardly call his frustrated yells mournful.

They have already spread the word that you are dead, but I do not believe it. They say a few knights found your footsteps leading off of a cliff, but I doubt that those knights know my own brother better than I do. You are not stupid enough to walk straight off of a cliff, nor are you that desperate for escape. They cannot convince me of your death until I can see and touch your body, for my brother is resourceful and I doubt that he would allow a little cliff get the worst of him.

I would be lying if I said that I was not disappointed that you did not take me with you, wherever you went. Perhaps you wanted to keep me safe and comfortable, away from the harsh life that awaits you beyond. No matter what we might’ve faced, I would have remained by your side and fought tooth and nail for you to live your own dream. Although I will admit it, I would be awfully sad to never see Lina again. And even if they are not the most devoted parents, I would miss mother and father too. 

I sometimes imagine a life where the four of us lived in the countryside, with no titles. One where you could fish to your heart’s desire and we would pick apples and plums from the trees as the sun rose above the hills. Maybe you would still be here if we had been a different family, and I a better sister. For I have been an awful one. You had told me of your discomfort and pain in our house before, and I did nothing to help. I was unsure if there was anything that I could have done because I am small and weak compared to Father and Mother and the diplomats. Still, I should have rushed to your aide the moment you told me you hated your chosen path. And I regret every day that I did not.

By now I hope that you have left Augustine and Zephyr territory, gone as far away as your legs would take you. Maybe the Eastern Island? I know that they have many ports that reach many mainlands. Perhaps that way you could be far away and safe from father and mother. Although, I do hope you have taken great caution traveling since it has not stopped raining since you left. The rainy season is always a terror for unsheltered travelers. May the Goddess and our ancestor Edith watch over you on your passage. 

I close my letter unsure if I will ever see you again. Unsure if you even want to be seen. You have chosen a lonely path that I would never wish upon anyone, but as long as you have chosen the path that you think is needed then I will love you unconditionally. I know you will never see this letter, for I know not where to send it, but I do hope that my good wishes echo across the sea to you. Alair, no matter how far away you may travel, you will always be my brother. That I cannot and do not wish to change. 

Your best friend,

Juliette


End file.
